Brothers are Troublesome
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: In which Mikoto, Kusanagi and Totsuka are over-protective, Yata annoyed, and Chitose completely terrified. Fem!Yata. Rated for language. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Wow, a new story so soon after the last one, amazing! And it's not a MikoMisa pairing *le gasp***

**A guest review voted for a Chitose/Misaki pairing in 'Life as a Secret Tom-Boy' and it gave me this idea, though I only just got around to writing it. So, Anonymous Reviewer, this is for you!**

**Unlike 'An Average Day', I do actually have plans on doing at least one other chapter for this, just so you can have some fluff moments between the two :)**

**Hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'K' in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

"You want to date Yata-chan, huh?" Kusanagi repeated lightly, a rather ominous smile on his face.

The brown haired 22 year old gulped. It was the same smile Kusanagi wore when threatening and/or beating somebody up. Needless to say, Chitose was terrified.

But it wasn't the bartender that scared him the most.

The blond stood behind the counter, a glass in one hand and a rag in the other, having been in the process of cleaning up after a busy day in the bar. He'd even had a few of the more responsible members help him with cooking and taking orders.

Sitting on the two stools directly in front of him was their King, Mikoto, and the resident mood-maker, Totsuka.

Chitose wasn't sure which one was more frightening at the moment.

He had asked the Vanguard if she'd be willing to date him, and she had told him that he'd have to ask the trio for permission first, seeing as they were practically her older brothers. They sure acted like it when it came to her.

(His reputation as a womaniser was probably only tempered by the fact they _knew_ him and Yata certainly was aware of his past relationships. It wasn't like he – or Masaomi - kept quiet about it. The incident with the Strain, Maria, was still fresh in his mind. In the others as well, he could guess.)

Totsuka smiled with cold eyes, giving him a rather cruel look. "Maa, maa, Kusanagi-san. No need to look so scary~" He laughed humorlessly.

Mikoto watched on silently, his expression unnervingly blank. His right hand twitched like he was considering activating his Aura and smiting the man then and there. Chitose cringed, barely resisting the urge to back away. Or run for the hills. Both sounded pretty good at the moment.

"Oi, knock it off!" Yata barked suddenly from behind him. "I'm 18, not 15. Stop with the protective brother crap you're doin'."

Chitose tried not to let his relief show as the skateboarder stomped up to sulk next to him. She glowered sullenly at the three eldest HOMRA members, directing their attention onto her.

"But Yata-chan, as your seniors, it's our duty to warn all interested parties what we'll do to them if they break your heart!" Totsuka protested childishly, pouting.

"There's a reason our motto is 'no blood, no bone, no ash', after all." Kusanagi added, looking almost comically serious.

Mikoto nodded, obviously agreeing with both statements.

"That doesn't even make sense! Our motto was made up before I even joined!" Yata shouted at them.

The three ignored her and turned back to Chitose.

"I think you get the picture, so we'll cut this short. Hurt Yata-chan-" Kusanagi started, his glasses reflecting light and hiding his eyes.

"- and there won't even be any ashes left of you!" Totsuka finished with disturbing enthusiasm. "Right, King?"

"No blood, no bone, no ash." Mikoto agreed, his hand engulfed in Aura as he stared directly at Chitose's pale face with a bloodthirsty smirk.

(Was it just him, or were the King's eyes glowing like a demons would?)

(And – _were those fangs_?)

Chitose blanched and broke out into a cold sweat.

"I think he gets it. Mikoto-san, please stop." Yata never could get angry at the red head. Even if he was currently threatening to completely destroy Chitose.

"I-I get it…" Yō echoed weakly, watching as Mikoto extinguished the flames with a snort.

(Chitose inwardly thanked everything holy that the freaky eyes and fangs disappeared along with the Aura.)

"Yō's red would look pretty covered in Mikoto's." Anna said, casually trotting over to hop on the stool next to the King like she didn't just unintentionally make a joke about Chitose dying a gruesome and painful death.

And just like that, things went back to normal.

"Anna!" Yata cried, while Totsuka laughed cheerfully, Kusanagi chuckled slightly under his breath and a small smile crossed Mikoto's face as if they didn't just have that conversation.

Act like it never happened all they want, Chitose knew he would never be able to forget it. He subtly wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed. That was probably what they wanted anyway.

Besides, he wasn't worried about them going through with it.

He would probably be killed via bludgeon-by-baseball-bat by Yata before they could even hear about it.

… Or be turned into a pin-cushion from Fushimi's knifes. The guy always seemed to turn up around their Vanguard whenever something's going on that involves her.

A horrible thought occurred to him as he silently watched Yata argue and shout at Kusanagi and Totsuka about the threats to his person while conveniently forgetting Mikoto's own involvement, much to the man's visible amusement.

'_If Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san are the over-protective older brothers, then Fushimi's the possessive younger brother with a sister complex…_'

'_Yata_,' Chitose concluded, '_is a terrifying person to date_.'

And he doesn't regret asking her at all.

**I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**Hmm, not sure how I feel about how it turned out...**

**Please let me know if you spot any mistakes - I should really stop writing stories when I'm sleep deprived. It makes spell and grammar checking so much harder to do...**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait guys! Soon after writing the first chapter, my muse lost interest in it. I haven't double checked it, so there's probably quite a few mistakes. Let me know if you spot any! I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

"Ahh, that was scary," Chitose groaned and dropped into the chair next to his best friend Dewa Masaomi. Yata broke off to wander over to Kamamoto, who held the dubious honor of being the foul tempered girl's old childhood friend and current partner.

"You should've thought of that before asking Yata out. I really hope you don't do anything stupid," Dewa responded flatly. "I'm not going to save you if you piss off those three – or four, I guess. Yata isn't someone you want as an enemy."

"You're always so mean to me," the brown haired man whined. "And I know. It's not Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san I'm worried about. Have you _seen_ what Yata's done to people who've made her angry?" Chitose shuddered. Despite her small and seemingly delicate appearance, Yata was almost horrifyingly strong. And that was just considering her raw strength; she was even worse when using her baseball bat or her skateboard.

"There's a reason she's HOMRA's vanguard," the other man absently pushed his glasses up. "And why even SCEPTER 4 is wary of engaging her in combat."

Chitose grinned slightly. "Remember last week? I thought those guys were gonna pass out when they realised who she was! It was hilarious!"

Dewa snorted. "They should be glad it was just us with her. If Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san or Totsuka-san heard what they were saying about Yata, they wouldn't have walked away with only a few broken bones. Wonder how they explained that?"

"Fushimi would've killed them himself if he knew. They probably went to that lieutenant or something."

"Probably."

"I should ask Kusanagi-san to ask that woman next time she comes here. They're friends, right?"

Dewa raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Chitose considered the possible outcomes. "No, I guess it isn't."

"Hey, we're heading for the arcade. You guys coming?" Yata stopped by the table, Kamamoto and Fujishima trailing after her like lost puppies.

"Yeah, sure," Chitose answered immediately and dragged Dewa to his feet, who rolled his eyes. "Is it just us five going?"

"Totsuka-san and Anna are coming too," Kamamoto offered, nodding towards the two heading in their direction.

"Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san are staying here, then?" The black haired man asked rhetorically.

Fujishima nodded in response, quiet as always.

Totsuka paused in front of them and smiled, one hand holding Anna's. "Ready to go?"

The small group all replied positively.

"Alright, then! Let's go!"

-LINE-BREAK-

The arcade, thankfully, wasn't that far away from the bar, so it seemed like only moments later they were standing in front of it. Yata noticed Chitose fiddling with his phone.

"What're you doing?"

He blinked and turned to her. "Texting Bando. He gets off work soon, right? He might want to meet us here."

Yata snatched the phone from his hand and started typing. "I'll tell him the get his ass here and hang out with us."

"Oi, use your own! He'll think I wrote that!" Chitose protested and made a half-hearted swipe for the stolen device, which the younger easily dodged.

"No he won't," Yata pressed send and passed the phone back. "I put 'from Yata', see?"

The man huffed and tucked it in his pocket. "Not even a week and you're already stealing my crap."

Yata shrugged unconcernly. "Shoulda thought of that before asking me out."

"There's a lot of things I should have thought of before dating you, huh?"

The hazel eyed girl smirked and tugged on her beanie. "Yep. We're getting left behind, though. Assholes aren't even waiting for us," Yata jogged after them.

Chitose blinked and realised she was right. The others were already inside. He huffed again and caught up to his girlfriend and fellow clansman.

"Lovebirds are finally back with us, I see," Totsuka teased them good-naturedly. Yata scoffed at him, her cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

"We were just texting Bando. He's gonna meet with us here soon," she said.

"It's been a while since we've all been here," Kamamoro remarked. Usually, he, Yata, Chitose, Dewa and Bando would go to the arcade quite often – sometimes with Fujishima, Totsuka and Anna in tow – but with Bando starting a new job and the others being busy with other stuff, they hadn't been able to all go together.

"Yeah, that's why I told Bando he better come or I'll beat him up," Yata should've have sounded as proud as she did. Then again, Yata didn't really have anything else to do when not hanging out with them or being on a mission, and she did seem to enjoy being with them even though they were all guys.

In fact, as far as Chitose was aware, the eighteen year old didn't actually do much unless it was HOMRA related. She would probably live in the bar if she could get away with it, too.

It was… kind of sad.

Totsuka sweatdropped. "Ah, you didn't need to threaten him."

"Whatever. I'm going over there," Yata pointed in the direction of the shooting games and didn't bother waiting. Chitose, Totsuka and Anna followed after her while the other three split off and disappeared elsewhere.

Yata scanned the games, looking for the one she knew was both two player and the bloodiest. She claimed it before it could be taken and waved Anna over, who she knew liked playing it. They always did when they came together.

"You gonna make lots of red come out today, Anna?"

The girl nodded and picked up one of the guns as Yata started the game. Both readied themselves and started shooting.

Totsuka and Chitose stood back and watched. Totsuka sweatdropped again as Yata shouted out a warning to Anna as one of the zombies came close to killing the young girl. The result was the screen being splattered with zombie blood, which seemed to please Anna.

"I think Yata is kind of a bad influence on Anna," Chitose muttered.

"Maa, maa, it's fine," the blond grinned slightly. "When they're like this, it's as if they are sisters, don't you think?"

Chitose glanced back at the two girls briefly. "I guess so."

It really wasn't that often the only two HOMRA girls spent time together, what with Anna near permanently being by the King's side and Yata hanging out with the guys.

Silence fell between the two men as they waited for the girls to finish. Yata was the first to die, having not noticed a zombie sneaking up on her while she was helping Anna, and the younger girl dropped out soon after, having been overwhelmed by a wave of the undead creatures.

"Did you have fun?" Totsuka asked the white haired girl cheerfully.

"There was lots of red," Anna said, which they all took as a yes.

"That's great! Where do you want to go to next?"

Anna pointed to a claw machine that had a few stuffed animals in it – some of which were red.

"Ah, ok. Are you two coming?" He asked Yata and Chitose.

The eighteen year old shook her head. "I feel like playing guitar hero or something."

"We'll meet up with you later," Chitose added. He hoped Yata felt like playing one of the rhythm games; she was a rather good at them, and if there was one thing all the guys – and Anna - could agree on, it was that they enjoyed watching her dance.

"Me and Anna will head on over later," Totsuka promised, obviously thinking along the same lines. Anna nodded as well before they made their way over to the claw machine.

Chitose grinned and turned to Yata. "Bet I can beat you in guitar hero," he challenged.

Hazel eyes narrowed and she smirked back. "You're on."

Chitose ended up losing, which he knew was going to happen, and left Yata smug and in a good mood.

Such a good mood, that she declared she felt like dancing. Just as Chitose planned.

(Well, she didn't actually _say_ 'I feel like dancing'. It was more along the lines of wanting to beat the arrogant group of people currently gloating about being the best dancers there.)

Of course, they immediately underestimated Yata after taking in her short stature and tom-boy appearance, just as most did unless they knew of her reputation as 'Yatagarasu'.

Totsuka and Anna joined him in watching Yata trounce the group halfway through the first dance off, each of them clutching a few toys in their arms.

Yata was a rather graceful dancer, yet all her movements held a somewhat rough edge to them, like that of a wild animal waiting to strike, if that made any sense. It was different from seeing her fight; in battle, she was graceful in a harsh and deadly way like a predator mid-hunt or fight.

Chitose figured that civilians wouldn't find it all that graceful, though. They'd only focus on the fact that she was fighting. Oh well, It was their loss.

"Wonder if I can convince her to karaoke?" While nowhere near as good as most singers, Yata could carry a tune. She sang less often than she danced though, so they didn't get to hear her all that much.

"Hmm, I don't think you'll be able too. She's never danced and sung on the same day before," Totsuka replied distractedly. "King and Kusanagi-san are going to be disappointed! I should have brought my camera with me."

Chitose gave him a disbelieving look. "I can kinda get Kusanagi-san, but Mikoto-san too?"

The blond grinned back. "Why is it so hard to believe? Look," he gestured at the growing crowd, both of them spotting Fujishima, Kamamoto, Dewa and even Bando in the midst. "Everyone else loves seeing Yata-chan dance, too."

"Even if you say so…"

Totsuka chuckled and turned back as the crowd cheered, Yata having beaten the second to last opponent. The last was looking incredibly nervous now, but still had too much pride to bow out. The skateboarder's cheeks were red from embarrassment at the cheers and catcalls. She tugged the beanie lower over her eyes. Chitose figured the only reason she wasn't screaming at the whistlers was due to a sudden bout of shyness. She really wasn't use to this sort of attention, he noted in amusement. It was sort of cute.

Embarrassed or not, it didn't stop her from wiping the floor with the last guy, who kept messing up from nerves.

Yata had an actual smile on her face when she hopped off the platform and joined them. The group she'd defeated were quick to vanish, and the crowd slowly dispersed from around them.

"Amazing as always, Yata-chan," Totsuka patted her on the shoulder gently. The others who had made their way over also gave their own praises. The hazel eyed girl tried to scowl at them, her cheeks steadily turning a darker shade of red, but a second later she started grinning again.

"Shut up," she said instead.

"You should do that more often," Chitose remarked by her side.

Yata bumped her shoulder against his arm. "If I did that, then nobody would seriously face me when I come here. So, not happening."

"Damn," he responded jokingly.

Totsuka clapped his hands together. "If the lovebirds are finished, is there anything else you all want to do?"

In the end, they all –excluding Totsuka and Anna – ended up getting kicked out for hogging the car racing machines in an attempt to find out who was the best, seeing as how Yata ruled over rhythm games, none of them could defeat Fujishima at any sport related things, Bando was surprisingly good at shooting games, Dewa was undefeated at any games related to table tennis, Chitose sucked at all arcade games except pinball but beat them all at drinking games and Kamamoto remained champion of Pac-Man and similar games.

And they all found out why Kusanagi refuses to let any of them try for a car licence.

Yata had road rage and kept swearing at the others.

Fujishima was a speed demon.

Bando was a reckless driver that miraculously managed to not crash.

Dewa drove like an old man.

Chitose somehow kept crashing into everything.

Kamamoto kept forgetting to change gears.

Leaving the arcade, it was agreed that they were to never speak of their failed driving attempts again.

(They also made Totsuka swear not to say anything and bribed Anna to not tell Mikoto or Kusanagi.)

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**I suck at fluff, so this chapter ended up focusing more on friendship. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Also hope you like that last part. I made myself laugh writing it. I just kept thinking how odd it was that despite their ages, only Fujishima and Kamamoto (as far as I've seen) have used vehicles, and motorbikes at that. So it got me thinking, what type of car drivers would they all be?**

**In the end, I concluded the only responsible drivers would be Kusanagi and Totsuka. Because, really, can you imagine ****_Mikoto_**** driving? Especially if you've read Memory of Red. I wouldn't trust someone who ****_willingly road a bike off a cliff into the ocean_**** on the road.**

**And I'm incredibly happy right now you guys. A guest reviewer 'anon-chan' left a wonderful review of one of my others stories and said they made fanart of it~! I haven't seen it yet, but it still has me really, ****_really_**** excited! Thank you anon-chan!**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
